


Flash Fiction: The Manticore

by LadyTyrannica



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Consent, Cunnilingus, Domination/submission, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lewd Kissing, Monster - Freeform, Monster Girl, Oral, Yuri, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTyrannica/pseuds/LadyTyrannica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old rivalry between a guard captain and her manticore nemesis finally comes to a head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fiction: The Manticore

"Ara, Ara~" the insufferably smug voice sang overhead, "you lose again~"

Ariana scowled from her place on the cave floor at the gloating monster. The beast's crimson eyes glinted in the candlelight, an aura of superiority hanging from her. She tried moving her hands, but the red furred paws pinning them down; their soft and delicate touch belied the frightening strength within them, making her steel gauntlets seem pointless.

Her scowl deepened at such dire thoughts and Ariana kicked her leg up. Instead of throwing the manticore off, all she managed to accomplish was hitching her leg upon the beast's hip, much to its pleasure. Scarcely realizing what she'd done, a gasp escaped when the manticore brought their womanhoods together, only the thin fabric of Ariana's underpants separating them.

"Mmphf! So eager! No witty retort today?"

 _Gods above,_ Ariana groused, her face blooming with a blush. She tried shoving the monster off with her hips, but it only served to entice her captor further. The manticore's heavy weight bore down upon her in an instant, their faces mere inches apart. Only one paw kept her hands pinned above her head, the other raked its way down the sides of her breastplate. A screech wail in the cave while they worked, grating on her ears.

"W-wait, Sarhi, don't cut the -"

A snap cut her off and the confining pressure of her armor lessened. Her monstrous captor lifted up just enough to rip the unfastened armor away, exposing Ariana's undershirt. The manticore's big paw groped her hefty breast through the cloth, stroking with a practiced familiarity that set Ariana's face aflame. She wiggled from side to side, but there was no escaping the meaty paw rolling her breast between its digits, the coarse pads rubbing against her nipple. It, much like her, was at the mercy of the monster's voracious attentions.

"Did you get bigger, hmm? Naughty woman," Sarhi scolded, a frown marring her sharp visage. The two furry ears atop her head swiveled around and touched together in a sinister crown.

Thin sharp points grazed her chest, not deep enough to cut, but shredding her shirt instead. Tatters of cloth flew off in an instant, her bosom spilling out into the cool air. Ariana gasped indignantly, squirming her hands in a vain attempt to cover herself. Her hopes raised when the restraining paw lifted, only to be dashed as her arms were forced behind her back. A dangerous glint in her captor's eye dissuaded her idea of striking out. 

Paws free now, they descended upon her presented breasts, massaging with slow, practiced curls and strokes. Ariana sucked her lip in, the rough pads and soft fur of the manticore's paws treating her to a devious double whammy. In a single pass they'd grope firmly, wiggling her between their digits, every motion sending jolts down her back. The worst came when they passed across her stiff, aching nipples; in one moment it brought sweet relief, in the other, a tingling caress that left her lifting up for more.

She gasped, a long moan slipping from her lips freely.

"Look at these, they're so swollen," Sarhi tutted, wrinkling her nose. She leaned in, her own naked chest squishing against Ariana's in the process. "Why don't you keep them out more, hmm? I'll massage you whenever you want~"

"I've some sense of decency," Ariana shot back with a pleasant sigh.

Grinning with an insufferable smugness, the monster scooted down, rubbing soft skin and fur all over Ariana's chest. She stopped with her face inside the valley, taking turns nuzzling each hefty breast with slow, almost exaggerated, strokes. Each ghostly kiss frayed Ariana's nerves; where she had been strong and commanding, the manticore became teasing, barely touching her sensitive skin. Paws sat on either side, their pads stroking gently enough to stir goosebumps. Worse still, her captor's hot mouth skimmed over her nipples, warm exhalations leaving them achingly stiff.

A frustrated groan mixing with an angry growl at the back of Ariana's throat. Twin ruby eyes glanced at her, crinkling at the edges in utter amusement. She tried in vain to lift her chest enough she might get at least one accidental kiss. Sarhi kept just out of reach, dancing from breast to breast, tongue flicking over her lips invitingly.

"Not happening," the human shot back, turning her nose up defiantly. Sarhi's good mood plummeted, a sinister shadow falling across from the darkness of the cave. Ariana glared back all the while until a disturbing crackle reached her ears. A shape arose behind the manticore--not one of soft, yielding fur, but scorching red chitin--whipping forth as a scorpion's tail might. Primal fear hammered in her heart at the sight as the tail struck down, its bulbous and spined head aiming straight for her chest.

Her eyes shot wide open the moment its drooling mouth touched her breast, the cavernous maw poised to engulf. The spined barbs around the pulsating head rolled and flared, as if eager to sting yet restrained all the same. Ariana's eyes shot toward the manticore, watching her pull up and stand on her palms, a gloating twinkle in her gaze. The beast's leathery bat wings slid open slowly, accenting the terrifying glimmer of candlelight cast over her.

Ariana understood all too well the threat.

"Ara, Ara~ What's with that mean look?" Sarhi demanded, her singsong voice unfitting of one whose eyes gleamed so wildly. "It's only going to be a kiss ... maybe a little sucking ... and some biting~"

Skin-tingling thrills raced down Ariana's back against her behest, heat flaring traitorously in her belly. Her nipples throbbed at the promise of such warm mouths upon them, conspiring with the wetness gathering between her legs. She grit her teeth, growling at her body's blatant betrayal. She knew full well what would happen, but that didn't mean she'd let Sarhi win for free. Cocking her head, she gave the manticore a condescending glare, surprising the beast.

"Oh, is that all?" Ariana remarked dismissively and snorted.

Stunned silence flitted between them, Sarhi's face frozen in shock. It contorted, first from confusion, then to anger. The manticore's eyes narrowed to molten slits, the entirety of her body heaving in one great wave. Slamming her paws down either side of Ariana, the monster's muscles strained and the stone cracked beneath her. Her tail snapped out of the way and Sarhi smashed against Ariana, squishing their bosoms together forcefully. 

A grunt died in Ariana's mouth from the manticore claiming it with her own. Hot, full lips overrode hers, sucking and kissing with savage ferocity. Ariana hadn't anticipated the electric shock that followed, her gasp inviting the monster's thick tongue inadvertently. It shot into her mouth, seeking out her own tongue and laying into it without a moment's hesitation. Her toes curled in their boots, legs squirming feebly from the pleasurable kiss.

Ariana tried fighting back with her own, sloppily sucking lips and tongue, tasting Sarhi's delicious spittle freely. Her every attempt failed for the manticore would withdraw, nibble and bite gently upon her lips. When she retreated for a breath, Sarhi invaded again. Mewling and wriggling at the unfair advantage, a paw landed upon her head and held her in place forcefully. Ariana's eyes shot open to Sarhi's molten glower, the candlelight turning her ruby eyes into glowing gems in the darkness.

With a wet suck and squishy pop, Sarhi pulled off, spittle stringing between them lewdly. Her tongue looped once over her swollen lips, sucking it all in one squelching gulp. Ariana's heart skipped at the sight of the monster's victorious sneer, lips and tongue aching with longing, ears clouded from their heavy pants. Her tongue hung out numbly, flopping uselessly as she tried forming words.

Raising her paws up, Sarhi brandished her hooked claws, smiling with fanged teeth. To the human's horror, the manticore tore what was left of her undergarments in record time. All that remained were her boots and the tatters of stockings, leaving her exposed to her monstrous captor in full.

"Mmm," the manticore purred, a claw fingering her lip. She scooted across Ariana's belly, making her plump rear comfortable, and setting the human's pillowy bosom in her lap. Sarhi's paws laid upon them, her digits rolling and kneading soft flesh and erect nipples, stringing a moan from Ariana.

 _Gods damnit,_ the human cursed. Her chest hummed under the manticore's ministrations and she had to fight her hands to stop from encouraging the groping. Instead she grabbed at Sarhi's knees, busying them with the beast's toned thighs. A familiar crackle reached her ears and to her growing horror, she watched the bulbous tail peek over Sarhi's shoulder. Sticky fluids dripped from the opening, its pulsating pink flesh inside thrumming hungrily at her.

"'Is that all', hmm?" Sarhi half-moaned, biting her lower lip. "I'll make you scream until that town you protect hears." Dipping down, she let her hefty chest hang in front of Ariana, smiling at how the human struggled to keep focus. "All night~"

The spined barbs flared, prickling with a rustle of chitin.

Ariana bit back a moan, her wet loins aching wantonly in the cool cave air.

All too slowly, the tail slung backward over Sarhi, disappearing. Ariana's heart skipped a beat when she felt a presence hovering over her pussy, the faintest hints of sharpness. She waited and waited, a frown coming when she realized it didn't move. Dubiously opening her eyes, the manticore’s smug smile stretched dangerously wide. Cold realization struck her core when she grasped why Sarhi had stopped.

"You can't make me," she bit out through flushed lips, every ounce of her willpower to stop from licking them.

"I'm not," Sarhi gloated, wings fluttering amusedly. "We both know already, don't we, Ariana?" Her paw trailed behind her while she spoke, slipping between the human's thighs.

A gasp tore out before she realized it, Ariana's waifish hips wiggling under the manticore's paw. Soft fur and rough pad alike ran across the top of her mound, a single digit dipping between her nether lips. It slipped in for but a moment, enough that her hips jumped to welcome it, only to frustratingly pull away. Her wriggling only amused Sarhi more, the manticore's ears flapping mockingly. The paw dragged up across her belly and vanished, reappearing before Sarhi's mouth, a single digit glistening.

Blushing at the lewd and painfully exaggerated way Sarhi suckled upon it, Ariana squeezed her thighs thighs. That same paw had only been there for a moment and already she wanted it again. Watching in rapt attention as it pulled out from the manticore's mouth, her eyes followed it until a throaty chuckle tickled her ears. The monster hunched over, their faces coming within inches again, Ariana's lips tingling in anticipation. Sarhi's hot breath made her mouth open invitingly before she realized it.

"We both know," Sarhi breathed out, slitted eyes gleaming triumphantly, "you're already _mine_."

She never had the chance to retort as the manticore's tail slipped between her thighs. The bulbous head wormed through, venomous barbs grazing her delicate skin all the while. A hot, slimey maw settled upon her pussy, blooming and engulfing her netherlips hungrily. Sweet, sweet fire engulfed her loins and swept upward, the erotic venom setting her nerves ablaze. Ariana's eyes widened, a soundless exhale escaping while it still had the chance.

Then the tail _suckled_.

Her hips jumped up, a leg numbing jolt of pleasure blindsiding Ariana. The tail's maw engulfed her pussy wholly, the fat tip having forced her legs open for it. With every pulse of its slick innards it suckled her nether lips, hooded clit, and drew out her wetness all in one perverted motion. More than anyone lover's mouth, it hungered for her, not letting one drop past or one inch void of its hungry kiss. It began ever so slowly, every throaty squelch ringing her ears, her hips humping to meet its insatiable maw.

Ariana watched dazedly as Sarhi shimmied down, the manticore's beautifully sinister face filling her vision once again. Her hands flopped over the manticore's backside, her brain telling them to push her way; they instead hugged her closer. Panting for breath, she shook from every lewd suckle between her legs, trying to thrust and writhe in the manticore's vice grip. Her eyes affixed to Sarhi's plump lips, tongue wetting her own greedily, watching them curl into a smirk.

"Please," she moaned, opening invitingly, stirring a chuckle from the manticore.

"Please?"

"Kiss me, my love," Ariana begged, hugging herself to Sarhi as much as possible. The hardy edge to the manticore's gaze softened, though she couldn't tell if it was wholly from the venom swimming in her veins.

"Of course," the monster purred, sealing their lips together.

Mewling with utter happiness, Ariana dimly noted Sarhi's kiss had softened, pinning her all the same, but their tongues could dance. She licked and duelled the thick appendage, mouth watering pleasure swimming down to her belly. It met with the suckling pulses of her pussy, crashing together in a boiling furnace that made her feel incredible. Soft skin and fur caressed her whole body with every wiggle of the manticore, stirring electric jolts wherever their naked bodies rubbed together.

 _More, more~_ Ariana sang in her mind, snuggling and kissing and writhing against her monstrous lover. Wet kisses and hot tongues set her face aflame, pillowy breasts snuggling and rubbing one another, the hellish tail devouring her pussy. Her eyes cracked open, catching Sarhi's flushed face between their sloppy make outs. Her heart leapt, not from any envenomed arousal, but sheer joy at seeing the manticore so pleased. A lance of sensation cut through the fog within her mind, seizing her body in its numbing paws.

Ariana screamed in Sarhi's mouth, an explosion of fire from her belly roiling over every fiber of her being. Her pussy shuddered and squirted in rhythm with her, Sarhi's tail sucking harder and harder. Their kiss broke upon the second convulsion of orgasm, spittle flying and mixing with the cacophony. It thundered within her, Sarhi's unmoving weight the only anchor in a firestorm that burned away all else. She barely kept sight of her lover's ruby eyes, affixing to them desperately lest she lose all of her sight.

"Cum for me," Sarhi purred lewdly, eyes sparkling in the candlelight. "Cum for me again and again, Ariana!"

Her name sounded different, almost loving, coming from the manticore's lips. More venom poured in, but she didn't care, only thrusting her hips harder and harder into the hungry maw mattered. It fired the storm, her very next mind numbing wave of pleasure clamping her thighs upon Sarhi's tail. Sarhi wanted her, wanted every little drop she'd make, and Ariana would give it gladly.

Words died in her throat, her mouth no longer capable of forming them, only a silly hazed smile coming forth. Their gazes locked and she smiled a smile that she'd only ever show her lover. Sarhi primped up, cheeks dimpling from her own grin, the faintest hint of mischief tinging it. She arched her back, pressing into Ariana, her own wet pussy staining the human's belly. Rolling her hips back and forth, the monster indulgently humped, hotly lewd flesh moving in tempo with the tail.

When her first orgasm ended and the next began, Ariana didn't know. The high passed without her ever knowing, her world devolving to the monster lying atop her and the tail upon her nether lips. Her eyes shot open as something strange and entirely new slipped inside her pussy, a wetly hot muscle not unlike a tongue

Sarhi bit her bottom lip, barely suppressing a sharp exhalation. "You taste so good," she panted, no smirk or smug superiority to be found. Her tail throbbed and spread open more, engulfing as much of Ariana as it could. The lewd muscle within it lapped at the wet pussy it fastened to, slurping and sucking in all the same motion.

Ariana's hips moved on their own, sinking the tongue as deep inside herself before it agonizingly pulled out. It dipped between, reaching into her very core, curling at the tip and dragging all the way out. Then it would slip in again, sometimes flat, other times firm and fat, teasing her walls differently with every hungry lick. Her face scrunched up, her belly tightening agonizingly as another roll of fire threatened her senses once again.

"Yes!" Sarhi hissed excitedly, her own hips speeding up. "Spill yourself in my tail, give me _every drop_!"

A hazy, stupid smile overcame Ariana as her pussy convulsed, all too eager to feed its monstrous captor. She herself long conceded to the passions in her heart and body, letting herself be carried away in the heat of love~ 

\-----------------

_Once, there was a village nestled in the far hills by the mountains. A small militia guarded it fiercely, led by a stalwartly brave woman as their captain. A fearsome manticore moved in a ways outside the village, threatening it daily with her raids. The captain would not stand for such, and left to confront the monster often. On the nights she returned, many spoke of a haggard appearance and torn clothes, frightful of how their best armored warrior had been stripped bare._

_One day, the captain did not return for nearly a week. When she did, the manticore lumbered beside her, just as dazed and haggard. The captain demanded the chaplain, and within the very same day, demanded they be wed. Bemused by such a thing, the church complied, and the captain declared their troubles over. Celebrations occupied the village for days, though the captain and manticore were no where to be found for quite some time ..._

\-----------------


End file.
